1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a drill bit, and to a drill bit that is preferably manufactured by the method according to the invention.
2. Background Information
In the case of conventional methods for manufacturing drill bits, in particular twist drill bits, a round rod is first clamped at one end. The clamping is usually effected in a chuck. The clamped region of the round rod constitutes the subsequent clamping shank of the drill bit. In a first method step, the round rod is ground down to the desired dimensions, i.e. to the specified outer diameter of the drill bit. In a further operation, the chip flute is ground into the solid material of the round rod that has been brought to the desired dimensions. In a further method step, the flute back of the chip flutes is ground. In the grinding of the flute back, material is purposefully left to produce a support land or guide land on the flute back. Such a conventionally manufactured drill bit, having a guide land in the region of the flute back, is shown, for example, by EP-B-839 082.
While such conventional methods of manufacturing drill bits have been generally adequate, there is room for improvement in such methods, particularly in simplifying such methods.